Castillos de Arena
by eau de toilette
Summary: "—La idiota de Hanji tenía razón. —Musitó el hombre ante el silencio, como si hablara consigo mismo. Los rostros bonitos no le infundían sentimiento alguno, pero aquel ser era hermoso. Era bellísima." Rivetra Week 2016, AU.


_**A/N:**_ _Esta historia surgió en un momento de inspiración hace unos cuantos meses, con la finalidad de escribir una temática fairytale estilo hermanos Grimm con paralelismos de la serie. Aunque la trama pueda resultar un tanto cliché y probablemente los personajes se salgan un poco de su personalidad, espero sea de su agrado, y no olviden recordar los detalles a pesar de mi variada forma de escribir._

 _Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 **Castillos de Arena**

.

.

.

En aquel tiempo no existían murallas caídas ni civilizaciones divididas, más si una vasta proporción de agua de mar—la más limpia y cristalina conocida por los historiadores de libros que hablan acerca de la creación del mundo—la cual rodeaba la pequeña ciudad de Shingashina.

Navíos de distintas partes del mundo arribaban diariamente para entregar mercancías y todo tipo de alimentos, creando una impresionante imagen que se podía observar desde el otro lado de la orilla del mar y permitiendo capturar la atención de las aves; especialmente gaviotas, cuyos alegres graznidos se convirtieron en un elemento habitual de la región.

La historia de Shingashina remota desde una época muy antigua, sin embargo, se tienen muy pocos indicios de lo que sucedió exactamente. Se dice que existió una vez un libro, escrito por un niño prodigio de cabello rubio y brillante, donde relataba sus vivencias de aquel entonces, pero las palabras escritas en ese libro llegaron a ser tan terribles y espeluznantes, que terminó incinerado en algún lugar recóndito del mundo, la cual hasta el día de hoy nunca se han encontrado restos alguno. Tal pareciese que después de un extenso periodo de sufrimiento y lágrimas, en Shingashina se había encontrado la paz que una vez perdió. Más el mundo no dejaba de ser cruel.

Aquella pequeña y dichosa ciudad estaba conformada por dos mundos. La primera de ellas contenía riquezas de todo tipo, siendo cautivadora a la vista humana y la otra; más allá de la orillas del mar de cristal, era un mundo desconocido. Un lugar colorido y repleto de vida acuática, donde magníficos arrecifes, esponjas, peces y toda especie de vida acuática danzaban unísonas al mismo tiempo, incesantes; abriendo paso al quieto sonido del océano que chocaba con las estremecedoras olas espumosas que alcanzaban las orillas de la playa cada mañana y tarde, reposando en la blanquecina arena por una diminuta fracción de momento, para regresar nuevamente a donde pertenecían.

Era un mundo maravilloso, incógnito, donde cada mañana se alcanzaban a escuchar los melodiosos sonidos provenientes del mar, timbres hipnotizantes que sólo los más intrépidos arriesgaban sus vidas en búsqueda de ellos, adentrando a mar abierto sus botes de madera y enfrascarse en una misión a la deriva, donde nunca más volvían a regresar.

Pero hubo una vez un hombre que descubrió, conoció y regresó.

No fue una situación a propósito. En realidad, fue un suceso que jamás se le cruzó por su mente, y eso que aquel hombre había vivido lo suficiente para no sentir temor alguno ante cualquier evento que se le presentase.

Le agradaba sentarse en una roca en la parte más lejana de la playa por las mañanas, colocar sus brazos en su nuca desnuda de corte militar y cerrar sus ojos, alejado del ruido y el hastío del gentío. Era una persona muy solitaria, de mirada fría y profundas ojeras en sus ojos, haciéndole verle de mayor edad. Tenía muy pocas amistades, contaba con un buen empleo al lado de un conocido dueño de navíos en la ciudad durante los veranos al igual que era dueño de una cafetería que proporcionaba una buena taza de café y bizcochos de manzana con un toque de canela. No existía algo especial en él, incluso su estatura era menor a la promedio en los hombres de aquella región, sus hermanos adoptivos habían muerto muchos años atrás en una noche lluviosa, por lo que vivía solitariamente en una casa situada a pocos metros de la orilla del mar.

Pero al mirarle por primera vez y encontrarle descansar en aquella roca descubrió que era muy diferente a lo que los seres de su especie pensaban acerca de _ellos_ , y sintió infinita curiosidad de conocerle.

Sus ojos se encontraron; zafiro con ámbar, y el hombre escondió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se contemplaron por un largo tiempo, deteniéndose especialmente en la parte trasera de aquel cuerpo, donde escamas de un indescriptible color cubrían la parte inferior de su fisonomía, la cual terminaba en una alargada cola que jugueteaba con el agua salada a su alrededor. Tal y cómo los mitos hablaban acerca de _aquellos_ seres, siempre listos para aniquilar cualquier alma humana que intentase buscar contacto alguno por medio de sus hipnotizantes melodías.

—La idiota de Hanji tenía razón. —Musitó el hombre ante el silencio, como si hablara consigo mismo. Los rostros bonitos no le infundían sentimiento alguno, pero aquel ser era hermoso. Era bellísima. Su cabello era corto, pero de un vivo color naranja, mezclado con rojo y destellos como si fueran de oro. La piel era sonrosada, tenía una mirada angelical y ojos muy brillantes. Tuvo que desviar sus ojos a los de ella, pero era muy difícil. Quería volver a contemplarla.

Ella escuchó sus palabras y sonrió genuinamente, intentando acercarse un poco más.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Aléjate. —Ordenó el hombre con voz grosera y posición defensiva. —No deberías estar aquí. Notó que _su_ sonrisa titubeó ante su cruel respuesta, un sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de sí.

—Lo sé. Estaba aburrida, y decidí dar un paseo...es la primera vez que llego muy cerca de la orilla. Después te encontré. —Respondió tímidamente aquel ser desconocido. Su voz era delicada y melodiosa.

—¿Ese es tu argumento? —Preguntó el hombre con fastidio y cautela ante cualquier movimiento. Ella se sumergió en el agua por unos segundos y su rostro salió a la luz nuevamente, mojando su vestimenta levemente a causa de su chapoteo.

—No creo que seas peligroso.

—Vete de aquí. —Era suficiente, si continuaba por más tiempo, era probable que terminaría como aquellas personas que supuestamente han tenido encuentros con cualquier espécimen de _su_ tipo. No confiaba en nadie, y mucho menos en un ser cómo ella, si es que era posible decir que era una mitad fémina, mitad pez.

—¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

El hombre la miró con firmeza, buscando algún indicio de mala intención en sus brillantes ojos, pero no encontró más que genuina amabilidad. Este descubrimiento le asombró, la pureza que emanaba de ella era sorprendente, que pensó si todo era parte de un alocado sueño, de esos que se mezclan con situaciones cotidianas después de largos días ajetreados y complicados.

—Levi.

— _Levi_. —Su voz tenía un efecto especial en él, el cual le costó mucho trabajo dejar de pensar en ello días después. Las mejillas de aquel ser se tornaron evidentemente rosadas. —Mi nombre es Petra.

Aquel hombre, llamado Levi; no le contestó, alejándose de aquella roca sin mirar hacia atrás. No le contó a nadie acerca de aquel extraño suceso, por lo que prefirió continuar con su vida y varios meses transcurrieron; hasta que volvió a regresar a aquella roca a la orilla del mar una mañana de verano. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que ella le esperaba. Ese fue el inicio.

Los encuentros se tornaron frecuentes hasta llegar a verse día tras día, en aquella roca cerca de la orilla cada mañana. El hombre era de pocas palabras, no parecía interesarse en los detalles de aquel ser que salía de las aguas sólo para verlo aunque fuese por unos minutos. Pero ella era paciente, comprensiva. No le importaba ver su rostro que expresaba aburrimiento cuando ella le contaba acerca de toda cosa existente acerca del mundo en qué vivía, por que comprendió que en realidad le escuchaba. Le gustaba oír su voz, cautivante y tranquila, cerrar sus ojos y escucharle hablar. Le infundía una inmensa paz, y por más que deseara alejarse y no regresar; ella estaría ahí esperándole. De alguna forma se acostumbró a ella, a su tierna sonrisa y extraña fisonomía.

El mundo del que ella le contaba era fascinante, el cual le resultaba difícil de comprender por lo absurdo que llegaba a sonar, pero que cada vez estaba más convencido que era un lugar real, donde las limitaciones de un mundo fantástico resultaban inciertas para los seres humanos. El hombre se limitaba a contar detalles externos sobre su vida, más intentaba responder una que otra de sus preguntas acerca de los seres humanos y al entorno en que vivían. Algo surgió entre sus conversaciones con el paso del tiempo, puesto que al momento de tomar sus respectivos caminos—el invierno se avecinaba y las temperaturas cambiaban, las olas se tornaban bruscas y extensas—existía una especie de anhelo interior de volverse a ver que se incrementaba cada vez más, donde llegó a ser más plausible en ella, debido a que sus cánticos melodiosos se tornaron emotivos e incluso tristes, expresando de aquella manera un sentimiento que no podía emitir por completo lo cual le asfixiaba y solamente se sentía en paz al llegar a la superficie, en aquella roca a la orilla del mar.

Pero la roca se encontraba vacía. Seres como ellas estaban diseñados para seguir con sus deberes de enriquecer y cuidar la vida debajo del mar, una larga vida tratando de traer color y luz al mundo acuático, pero hubo una vez que su corazón estuvo cerca de estallar ante la desesperación, por lo que se refugió en aquella roca a un lado del mar y quiso echarse a llorar. Más nunca pudo.

El tiempo volvió a pasar, los días y las noches transcurrían, más eran siempre las mismas. Un día regresó a aquel lugar secreto y ella estaba ahí.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, le entregó una concha marina de color brillante como el satín, colocándola a un lado de la piedra rocosa. En ella existía un cántico especial que se escuchaba al colocarse a un costado del oído, una melodía dirigida solo para _él_. Aquel día no hubo intercambio de palabras y el hombre se marchó nuevamente, pero cada vez le era más complicado dejar de pensar en aquel ser. Por más que se enfrascase en su trabajo y en resolver sus problemas cotidianos, cerraba sus ojos y _ella_ se encontraba ahí. Incluso sus amistades le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, cuestiones mezcladas con indicios de algún romance del cual no se inclinaba a hablar, pero él callaba.

Una vez fue a la roca a la orilla del mar a buscarla, pero ella no le esperaba. Cuando le volvió a encontrar, su rostro delicado parecía ligeramente perturbado.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Preguntó la hermosa sirena con curiosidad, sus manos posándose en la roca. El hombre evadió su pregunta, consciente de que existían leyes y límites que no se encontraban permitidas y a pesar que se había acostumbrado a escucharle hablar, sonreír y reír, los mundos a los que pertenecían, tan diferentes en magnitud, los dividían.

Más ella le suplicó con una voz que emanaba anhelo, y el hombre titubeó. Permitió que le tocase sus manos, evitándola mirar, y momentos después, ella estaba a su lado. Sus ojos mostraban asombro ante la calidez de aquel ser humano, lo vivo que se sentía al colocar su oído en su pecho; cual no dejaba de latir con aceleración y lo contempló sin cansarse, atraída por lo oscuro que era su cabello y sus facciones masculinas.

—Mi padre sabe que he estado interactuando con un ser humano. —Confesó con simpleza, con un extraño tono en su voz. —No quiere que regrese a la superficie.

—Deberías obedecerle.

—Pero yo sólo quiero estar junto a ti.

Aquella respuesta dio un vuelco en el corazón del hombre, por lo que intentó apartarse de aquel ser y terminar con su vida lo más rápido posible, pero ella le abrazó con ahínco. Estaba confundido, hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraba sólo, toda persona que llegaba a formar parte de su vida le era arrebatada sin misericordia y ahora...un ser de otro mundo no quería dejarle ir. Su vestimenta se encontraba mojada por el agua salada a causa del pequeño cuerpo que se presionaba con el suyo, una sensación de paz le invadió por completo y finalmente correspondió a su abrazo. Le acarició su brillante cabello por un tiempo, el cual tenía una fragancia a mar y una especie de flor exótica desconocida, internamente maravillado y aterrado por lo extraña que era la situación. Ella le besó sus mejillas, su rostro, sus labios; con torpeza y timidez ya que no sabía _qué_ hacer, cómo demostrarle que aquel sentimiento que surgía dentro de ella, pero que era puro, sin mancha y era real.

—Tienes que olvidarme. —Replicó el hombre con cierta amargura, su vestimenta estaba mojada y arruinada, tuvo que tomarla de los brazos, impulsarla con fuerza al agua y alejarse de ahí una vez más.

Pero ella le esperó, y el volvió a regresar.

Le confesó, en una neblinosa mañana con apaciguadas olas, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero que su convicción de alejarse permanecía intacta. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que verla una vez más, ya que un extraño presentimiento le dejaba inquieto. Tal y como sus pesadillas le decían, los ojos de aquel ser se abrieron con desmesura, perceptiva ante un presente peligro, abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo y empujando al hombre a la parte lejana de la roca.

Seres vivientes del mar aparecieron ante la escena, al igual que el hombre, y palideció al notar el charco de sangre proveniente de ella.  
Se acercó junto a ella, tomándole de las manos, perplejo ante la situación y la agonía en su rostro. La herida en su corazón se acrecentaba, más ella sonreía, y el hombre jamás la había visto tan hermosa hasta ese momento.

—Seres como yo no estamos diseñados para llorar, pero ahora me siento libre. —Lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, su respiración debilitándose con el paso del tiempo. El hombre no encontró solución alguna, más besó sus manos y la recargó en su pecho, presionando la herida con una de sus manos, pero el fluido no dejaba de brotar. Había salvado su vida a cambio de la suya.

De pronto, las olas del mar se acrecentaron, rompiéndose con violencia las unas con las otras, una fuerza poderosa y extraña se sintió a lo largo de la orilla del mar, y el tiempo se detuvo. Aquel ser le fue arrebatado de sus manos y otro apareció de las aguas majestuosamente. Los seres a su alrededor dieron una reverencia, mientras colocaba a la bella sirena en sus brazos, con una sombría expresión de dolor. Su rostro se fijó directamente hacia el hombre, y le miró por un largo tiempo; tan largo, que el hombre estaba seguro que moriría en ese momento.

El ser Majestuoso le hizo una pregunta, y él le contestó con honestidad. Con palpable pesar, suspiró, besó la frente de la sirena y la regresó de vuelta a la roca. Firmes y fuertes palabras de orden salieron de su boca, declarando que ella sobreviviría y tendría la oportunidad de convertirse en un humano, solamente si se limitaba a nunca hablar acerca del suceso y protegerla ante cualquier situación. Después, una fuerte ola pareció caer encima de su cuerpo, y todo se volvió negro a sus ojos.

Al despertar, la neblina había desaparecido, el sol le calaba en sus ojos y una mujer se encontraba dormida a un costado de la roca, cubierta de vestimenta de algas color aguamarina. La cargó en sus brazos, para llevarla a su hogar y dejarla descansar. La mujer permaneció dormida por tres días seguidos. Cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él, ámbar mezclado con zafiro, ella le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa llena de devoción.

Poco tiempo después, cuando suficientes y confusas semanas transcurrieron entre ellos, y ella se adaptó con más facilidad a la vida humana puesto que muchas de sus memorias habían sido borradas, la hizo suya, sellando el ciclo donde se declaraban mutuamente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y ambos fueron inmensamente felices.

Pero Petra descubrió que la vida humana se encontraba llena de distintas situaciones y problemas, cada cual diferentes de acuerdo a cada edad. Tenía que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana para preparar el desayuno y no permitir que Levi se quedase con todo el trabajo del hogar—una casa pequeña más muy acogedora, cuya brisa proveniente del mar traspasaba las ventanas todos los días, trayendo a su mente borrosos recuerdos que la dejaban confundida—pero todo se desvanecía cuando le veía aparecer y sentarse a la mesa de madera, junto a ella, pidiendo café tal y cómo a él le gustaba, fuerte y amargo, el cual aprendió a prepararlo con cierta habilidad. Después se retiraban rumbo a la cafetería, donde aprendió a interactuar con toda clase de personas, especialmente con tres jóvenes de fuerte espíritu que llevaban tiempo trabajando bajo las órdenes de Levi, una cabellera castaña, rubia y negra, tres pares de ojos sorprendidos ante aquella hermosa chica que por los pequeños y sutiles detalles que veían; se encontraba prendada del jefe del local, y el de ella.

Pronto llegó a formar parte de la vida de las personas a su alrededor, cuales le miraban con impresión debido a su belleza y trato gentil, incluso adquiriendo frecuentes admiradores, y ella reía ante la severa expresión de su compañero cada vez que recibía un obsequio o una petición. Cada día parecía ser un descubrimiento nuevo para ella, cada sonido, aroma, ruido y color, todo era infinitamente maravilloso...por lo que tenía en alta estima a la legendaria amistad de Levi, llamada Hanji; y aunque ella no estaba segura si era un hombre o una mujer o incluso una mezcla de las dos, le encantaba pasar horas haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Hanji llegaba a preguntarse si esa chica era tonta o muy ingenua respecto a algunas cuestiones ya que tenía sus hipótesis respecto a sus orígenes debido a que Levi omitió hablar de ello, pero trataba de respondérselas con amabilidad, y en ocasiones con un plan en mente para molestar a su compañero de antaño.

También existía Erwin, el cual era un alto hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada encantadora, por lo que confiaba firmemente en él respecto a Levi y le pedía consejos acerca de cómo tratar con él.

Existían días en que no deseaba otra cosa más que permanecer al lado de Levi y dormir a su lado; había otros donde simplemente no quería verlo ni en pintura, el hombre por más que la cuidara y apreciara no dejaba de ser huraño y mal hablado cuando se encontraba estresado o de mal humor, pero ella fue paciente. Aprendió de su vida, la familia que perdió y el cómo llegó a Shingashina gracias a Erwin Smith, sus obsesiones con la limpieza y el té negro, las veces que hurtó cuando era un simple ladrón de seis años cuando aquel hombre temible de sombrero y navaja le ordenaba que consiguiera más dinero, le habló de Isabel y Farlan, de lo buenos que ellos fueron, y Petra lo amó con todo su corazón.

Levi también la amó.

Un día todo volvió a cambiar. En la mente de ella aparecieron constantes pesadillas durante las noches, donde caía en un charco de sangre y no podía salir de él, asfixiándose ante la desesperación y tormentosos recuerdos de una mañana neblinosa. De sus piernas surgían dolorosas punzadas repentinas, y era hasta el momento en que llegaba al mar donde sentía su alma apaciguar. Levi también lo _sentía_ , puesto que perdió el color en su cuerpo y enfermó gravemente, al principio parecía ser un simple resfriado; más la fiebre no cesaba hasta el punto que era imposible levantarse de su lecho.

Fue gracias a una quieta conversación entre él y Hanji, donde por medio de sus suposiciones, terminó confesándole la historia de cómo la conoció, aquella mañana en la roca a la orilla del mar, lo _mucho_ que deseó alejarse de ahí pero que le fue _imposible_ desde el inicio, lo muy feliz que era estar junto a su lado, pero que sentía morirse, y el hecho que la luz de ella también se apagaba. La respuesta de Hanji no fue alentadora, el hombre de cabello oscuro se resistió ante la solución. ¿Qué sentido tenía el hecho que ella debía regresar después de tanto tiempo? Pero la fiebre en su cuerpo aumentaba, sintiéndose cada vez más débil y de algún modo tuvo que aprender a hacerse la idea que se encontraba cerca de perderla.

Petra continuó soñando con la misma imagen, día tras día, hasta que un día se animó a visitar la roca, a orillas del mar. Sus pies tocaron el agua marina que se asemejaba al cristal, y un rostro semejante al de un hombre apareció ante sus ojos. _Algo_ en aquella mirada, hizo que todo recuerdo difuso recorriera por su mente y entonces _recordó_.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —preguntó la joven mujer con cierto temor.

—Simple, hija mía. El mar te llama, es momento de regresar a casa.

—No quiero.

—Debes cumplir tu misión. —replicó el ser majestuoso con voz apacible, que no dejaba de mostrar aprensión en sus cejas fruncidas.

—No, Levi está muy enfermo. No puedo dejarlo así. —gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, lentamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

—Ah, el _humano_. Es parte del ciclo que elegiste al salvar su vida, si tu no regresas al lugar donde perteneces, el humano morirá.

—No...

—Dos mundos diferentes, destinados al fracaso. Sólo hay una decisión.

—Explicó el ser majestuoso sin titubear. Tarde o temprano pasaría, ella debía regresar y cumplir su misión. Hubo un largo silencio, sin sentir culpabilidad ante el cuerpo sollozante de su unigénita, no hubo una palabra de aliento, ellos no estaban diseñados para ello.

La joven suspiró con desolación, derrotada. Su espíritu le indicaba que tenía que hacer lo correcto por más que le doliera, pero no importara lo que sucediese, Levi iba a estar bien.

Su último día en Shingashina lo disfrutó al máximo, memorizando cada persona, lugar e imagen posible, a la cual se había acostumbrado. Los extrañaría a todos, desde aquel trío de muchachos que tanto le habían enseñado, los ojos cálidos de Erwin y la sonora risa de Hanji durante sus conversaciones. Pero sobre todo a Levi, aquel hombre que había cautivado su corazón desde el primer día y que amaba con todo su ser, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por su bien.  
Esa noche se sentó en su lecho y acarició su rostro varonil, desde la ardiente frente hasta sus diminutas orejas. Cuánto lo quería, siempre lo haría. El final se acercaba, ambos lo sabían; Levi cogió un mechón de su brillante cabello y lo besó entre sus dedos. Sus pálidos labios se juntaron con los suyos, infundiéndose en un amoroso beso.

—Debo irme. —sollozó Petra con lágrimas, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Era inevitable.

—No tengo la maldita fuerza para despedirme de ti. —dijo Levi con amargura. Ella le susurró dos palabras a su oído, y le hizo una última petición.

—No me olvides, _Levi._

—Jamás, _Petra_. —y cerró sus ojos, exhausto de una carga que debía sobrellevar.

Al alejarse de aquella casa que había llegado a ser su hogar, desapareció en la orilla del mar; sumergiéndose sin titubear. Un estruendo resonó por toda la playa, pero nunca se dio noticia de ello por parte de los habitantes. Petra sintió su cuerpo llenarse de incontables destellos, recordando cada minuto vivido en una ciudad como Shingashina, hasta ver el cómo escamas de un precioso color violeta aparecían de su cuerpo inferior. Y después comenzó a nadar.

Los días se tornaron cortos, las noches eran muy largas para aquel hombre que lo había perdido todo en un instante. Su salud mejoró más su corazón se tornó vacío, sin propósito, evitaba a toda costa cualquier pregunta relacionada a _ella_ —todos la extrañaban—trabajaba sin cesar, evitando pensar en aquel divino ser que capturó su corazón. Pero ella ya no volvería. Tan aferrado a su recuerdo vivía que un día Hanji le declaró que tenía que olvidarla, que ella jamás regresaría, que tenía que ser el mismo hombre que sobrevivió ante todas sus pérdidas y que si lo obtenía, entonces sería considerado como el hombre más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

La última vez que regresó a la roca a la orilla del mar, llevaba consigo la concha marina que le había obsequiado. Ella no estaba ahí. El mar continuaba siendo el mismo, las olas danzaban, las garzas no dejaban de graznar. Dirigió una última mirada al único recuerdo físico que subsistía de ella, y lo arrojó al mar con fuerza.  
Lágrimas de agonía rodearon sus ojos, mientras algo maravilloso sucedió al momento que la concha cayó al mar.

Infinitos destellos bañaron el agua salada cristalina, el mundo marino se llenó de vida y luz. Y ella pudo entonces volver a emitir sus hermosas melodías como cada mañana, antes de que el sol presumiese su poder.

Aquel hombre sobrevivió. Tiempos y estaciones transcurrieron, un día conoció a una mujer un poco más alta que él pero de agradable sonrisa que también había perdido mucho; aquel hombre se sentía muy sólo por lo que la convirtió en su compañera y el ser hermoso lo supo porque una vez que no pudo resistir salir a la superficie, los encontró caminando a orillas de la playa, y lo comprendió. Su corazón dolía ante la impotencia pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel hombre era afortunado y feliz, y eso fue más que suficiente para ella.

Ella vivía para cumplir su misión, dar luz y alegría a toda la vida acuática a su alrededor, a traer bendición a los mercaderes de alimento por medio de los peces y a cuidar el mundo desconocido que le pertenecía, pronto seria coronada como la Reina del aquella porción de océano. Sólo había una pregunta que cruzaba por su mente al estar junto a su padre, la cual nunca recibió respuesta alguna, pero el ser majestuoso sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, y que su hija se lo agradecería al final de los tiempos. Porque no importaba qué _mundo_ fuese, nunca dejaría de ser cruel.

Existió una fuerte tormenta repentina, que cambió su percepción de la vida y el dolor. Tres personas se hundieron en un navío, y ella rescató al más pequeño de ellos. Lo llevó a una zona deshabitada; perpleja y asombrada ante lo pequeño que era, lo indefenso que se veía. Nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello en su vida como humano; las circunstancias le habían hecho una mala jugada pero ese ser era precioso. Se le asemejaba a una persona que conoció en su pasado ante el impresionante parecido, por lo que le brindó calor y protección hasta notar mejoría en el infante, entonando la más dulce de las melodías existentes posibles. Besó la frente del pequeño en señal de bendición, contemplándolo por última vez hasta regresarlo a tierra firme ante un par de personas que habían sido rescatadas por sus secuaces.

Colocó al pequeño en el regazo de su madre, la cual yacía dormida. Su mirada se dirigió al hombre a su lado y su corazón le recordó cada memoria vivida junto a él.

Cuando el hombre abrió sus ojos, en un estado de confusión, logró alcanzar el destello de oro de su cabello rojizo, era _ella_. Lo había salvado no solo a él, sino a su familia, pero se encontraba tan agotado que sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y la vida continuó para él. Shingashina se volvió más tranquila y pacífica con el paso de los años.

—Papaíto—el pequeño había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y podía hablar lo suficiente para hacer preguntas —¿Tú crees en las sirenas, como las de los libros?

—¿Quién te metió esa idea? ¿Hanji, cierto?

—¡Ella dice que tuviste una novia de esas! —exclamó el infante con alegría, emocionado por aquel relato que aparentemente su padre había experimentado tiempo atrás.

—No hagas caso a sus estupideces. —dijo el hombre con aburrimiento, pero notó el cambio de expresión en su primogénito, rascando su cabeza como si intentase recordar algo que ambos habían vivido, pero que era imposible de mencionar, ya que él era muy pequeño aun de comprender la magnitud del suceso.

—Ellas _existen_ , papá.

¿Acaso todo habría sido un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla quizás? _Ella_ fue real, más real que cualquier cosa que había enfrentado en su vida. Nunca se permitía pensar en ella, puesto que vivía siempre en su corazón y ahí permanecería por siempre. Como un recuerdo. Él fue un hombre diseñado para sobrevivir, pero jamás olvidaría aquel hermoso rostro que siempre le miró con devoción y ahínco.

Jugó con la cabellera negra de su hijo, ordenándole a lavarse las manos para ir a la mesa a almorzar y la conversación se perdió.

Mucho tiempo pasó después, las cuales se podían contar con diez pares de manos a la vez. La bella Shingashina terminó en ruinas, y el mar se dispersó a mayores regiones hacia el sur. La vida debajo del mar nunca dejó de hermosearse, cada ser viviente cumpliendo su rol y función de llenar aquella vida de luz y color, pero la vieja reina ya no brillaba.

Continuaba siendo muy hermosa, pero su corona le pesaba ya, no existía más luz en sus ojos, su misión estaba a punto de terminar.  
El hombre más fuerte de aquel tiempo se había ido mucho tiempo atrás, yen _ella_ fue lo último que pensó antes de emitir su último suspiro.

Ella se alejó un día, a un lugar muy retirado donde sólo el quieto sonido de los delfines se escuchaba. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió complacida al sentir su misión cumplida, sintió desvanecerse y explotar en millares de colores, mas su esencia vivía.

Lo único que pudo ver fue una luz cegadora y alguien que le agradecía por el rol cumplido a lo largo de su vida, por traer vida y bendición a todo ser humano viviente en Shingashina a su alrededor, y a cambio de ello, un deseo se le sería concedido.

No titubeó momento alguno en dar su petición. Después de todo, ¿Quién no sabía de aquella hermosa historia de un ser marino que se había convertido en ser humano para estar al lado de su amado, y que después tuvo que regresar al mar para salvar su vida una vez más?  
Su deseo fue concedido y el mundo nació una vez más, un nuevo ciclo comenzaba a existir.

Levi la esperaba, pero todo ciclo llevaba su tiempo y pronto se volverían a encontrar, sin embargo el mundo no dejaría de ser cruel, por más hermoso y maravilloso que fuese. Petra comprendió que ese era el inicio de su _verdadera_ historia y que estaba lista por enfrentarlo.


End file.
